1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-dimensional scanning device for writing or reading a figure by two-dimensional scanning, and particularly to such a device which effects strain-free scanning while preserving a completely linear relation between a signal and the scanning position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of two-dimensional scanning device, such a two-dimensional scanning device as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 549,281 filed on May 11, 1966 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,352 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,455 is known. In any of these devices, when the rotation angle range of the major deflection is constant with respect to the minor deflection, scanning having a strain as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is effected on a scanning surface. In FIG. 1, the major scanning is effected in parallelism to the X'-axis and the minor scanning is effected in the direction of the Y'-axis. To correct such a distorted scanning figure, the signal must be electrically corrected and this requires a position detector or a memory of huge memory capacity or an operational circuit for correction.